Dis-moi que tu m'aimes
by LoulouWatson
Summary: Alec et Ellie après l'accusation de leur relation.


Dis-moi que tu m'aimes

Quelques minutes après qu'il soit arrivé chez lui, il y eut des coups répétés à la porte de chez Hardy. Il savait déjà d'instinct qui c'était et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir la vitre de sa porte dans son champ de vision pour être certain de la présence d'Ellie Miller de l'autre côté. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle fit irruption dans la maison avec toute la colère d'un ours enragé.

« Alors maintenant non seulement j'ai frappé mon mari pour le forcer à confesser un meurtre, ce qui est absurde, mais en plus, je couchais avec vous tout ce temps ! » Pleura Ellie, tout en tournant sur place pour lui faire face dans un tourbillon d'indignation.

« Miller- » Commença Alec dans un ton délibérément apaisant. Il fut coupé avant d'avoir eu la chance de la calmer.

« Non pas de 'Miller' avec moi ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul sur le point de se faire bannir de cette ville ! Oh pauvre monsieur Miller accusé comme étant le meurtre du petit Danny Latimer par sa femme adultère pour qu'il soit enfermé en prison et qu'elle puisse être libre de baiser son patron ! » Elle était à présent proche de l'hystérie ses yeux emplis de larmes sa voix atteignant des décibels proches du strident. La façon dont ses poings étaient serrés inquiétait Alec elle était prête à lui lancer des choses au visage.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être affectée par ça vous savez ! J'ai déjà été nommé 'Pire Détective d'Angleterre' par la presse, maintenant il faut ajouter dans ce cadre le fait d'avoir fait accuser un homme de meurtre pour vous baiser ! » La part logique de son esprit savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre, mais Miller avait toujours eu le don de le rendre irritant.

Si c'était possible, la colère d'Ellie sembla s'intensifier davantage. « Oui, mais vous n'avez pas grandi ici ! Ce n'est pas votre ville ! Ce ne sont pas vos amis, assis chez eux, en train de porter un jugement sur vous ! C'est ma ville et maintenant- maintenant ils - » Le reste de sa phrase disparu dans un sanglot incompréhensible. Sa colère céda enfin à une effroyable misère.

Alec n'était pas homme à apprécier les étreintes -loin de là- mais il faudrait quelqu'un avec beaucoup moins de conscience que lui pour résister de prendre cette femme sanglotant dans ses bras. Il se déplaça maladroitement, refermant la distance entre eux et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle avec autant de soin que s'il serrait un lion enragé.

Elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner; en fait, elle fit tout le contraire. Reconnaissante pour le confort d'un autre être humain, ses doigts saisir les revers de sa veste et elle enfouit son visage dans sa chemise blanche. Il savait que sa chemise allait être teintée de larmes après, mais Alec pensa que ce n'était qu'un petit prix à payer pour calmer les frissons et les sanglots qui secouèrent le corps d'Ellie.

« Ça va. » Il respira après quelques instants d'attente, en silence, pendant que les sanglots d'Ellie s'estompèrent. «Je vais résoudre ce problème. » C'était une promesse qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'être en mesure de garder, mais il pensa que de toute façon, il mourrait en tentant de la réaliser. La mort était quelque chose auxquelles il avait beaucoup pensé depuis que son cœur avait commencé à s'emballer. Il se demandait souvent le matin si aujourd'hui serait son dernier jour. Il était maintenant sûr pour lui qu'Ellie ne serait pas une mauvaise personne pour laquelle mourir.

Elle interrompit ses pensées avec un hochement de tête contre sa poitrine. Puis elle se retira en arrière et essuya furieusement ses larmes. "Je suis désolée." Ses yeux observèrent le sol; ils se relevèvent et rencontrèrent ceux de Hardy quelques secondes plus tard. Il y avait de la sympathie dans son regard. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

Alec soupira, lasse. Sa main se leva pour courir à travers le désordre indiscipliné de ses cheveux. « Vous êtes en colère, et c'est compréhensible. La défense de cette affaire est ridicule et maintenant ils nous tirent à la courte paille pour prendre le blâme de Joe. Pour une raison quelconque, nous avons fini directement dans leur ligne de mire. » Toute la colère qu'il avait pu sentir plus tôt était sorti de lui, seulement pour être remplacé par épuisement. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux dû au manque de sommeil et Ellie fronça les sourcils quand elle le remarqua. Il pensa qu'elle allait le sermonner sur ses huit heures de sommeil chaque nuit, mais ses pensées semblèrent s'élancer ailleurs.

« Vous avez vraiment raison, c'est ridicule. Pourquoi diable aurions-nous une liaison? Je veux dire pour l'amour de Dieu, vous auriez probablement un arrêt cardiaque sur moi à mi-chemin dans votre état! » Ellie secoua sa main dans la direction d'Alec et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu indigné.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas un vieillard décrépit! » S'indigna Alec avec un doigt pointé vers Ellie. Elle roula des yeux et il pensa qu'il ressemblait probablement à un enfant.

« Non, mais vous avez une putain de maladie cardiaque! »

« Eh bien, je peux encore faire -, » Dit Alec, gesticulant vaguement «ça».

Ellie secoua la tête avec désespoir. « Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes en train de parler de ça ... c'est complètement ridicule. »

« Oui -. Bien sûr complètement ridicule. » Il accepta sans enthousiasme que ses doigts se retrouvent dans ses cheveux à nouveau. Apparemment, il ne sembla pas assez convaincant car il vit la façon dont les yeux de Ellie s'élargir, en état d'alerte, peu de temps après sa déclaration.

«Oh mon dieu ... Vous ne pensez pas que c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?" L'incrédulité était présente dans sa voix. Elle le regarda fixement en silence pendant ce qui sembla une éternité.

« Miller ... » Commença enfin Alec, mais le reste de sa phrase se perdit. Ce fut suffisant pour confirmer les soupçons d'Ellie en un instant.

« Oh Dieu-Alec, non- vraiment? Comment pouvez-vous ne pas être complètement repoussé par l'idée de vous et moi? » Le choc rejoint l'incrédulité et Ellie le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi devrais-je être repoussé? Il n'y a rien de mal chez vous. Vous n'êtes pas laide ... ou n'importe quoi d'autre. » Il dit cela d'un ton neutre; comme s'il indiquait le jour de la semaine ou expliquait que la Terre tournait autour du soleil.

« Mais je suis moi! » Elle reprit avec une voix presque stridente une fois de plus. « Et vous êtes vous ! »

« Oui, bien observé Miller. » Remarqua sèchement Alec. Il laissa échapper un gros soupir et secoua la tête. «Laissons simplement tomber, d'accord ? C'est la dernière chose dont nous devons se soucier avec ce procès encore en route. » C'était une tentative désespérée pour virer la conversation loin des aspects les plus personnels de sa vie. Il n'est probablement pas normal d'être plus réconforté par des pensées de procès criminels par rapport à ceux de romance et de sentiments. Plusieurs instants de silence passèrent et il pensa qu'Ellie allait laisser passer sa remarque. Ce n'est seulement quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau qu'elle l'interrompit.

« Avez-vous des sentiments pour moi? » Laissa-t-elle échapper, laissant Alec la regarder sans voix. Comment sur Terre, pouvait-il s'attendre à répondre à une question comme ça?

« Miller-, » Commença-t-il, mais rapidement stoppé dans sa tentative d'éviter la question.

« Répondez à la question, Alec. » Exigea Ellie avec force. Ils se tenaient debout avant que, finalement, Alec haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être... Je ne sais pas ... c'est ridicule, Miller. Nous avons un procès dont nous devons nous inquiéter et la dernière chose dont quelqu'un ait besoin est-»

"Oh la ferme." L'interrompit Ellie encore une fois, et Alec eut à peine le temps de formuler une pensée cohérente avant que sa bouche soit sur la sienne.


End file.
